brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Idea
Alright, I had an idea. What if we have a page listing users willing to help others make custom awards, userpages, signatures, etc. on the community page? For instance; Example Here is a list of users willing to make things for other users. Please leave a message on a user's talkpage to request help. SuperSpyX-Talk (both linked) *Can make: Userpages, awards someuser-Talk *Can make: Awards, signatures someuser-Talk *Can make: Userpages What do you think? Comments * Sounds good to me. *like this User:Brick bobby User talk: Brick bobby *User rights: *Can help with: *Current signature is --Brick bobby - we need a CJC signal 18:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *We would be responsible for sorting out our own bit. --Brick bobby - we need a CJC signal 18:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) CzechMate *User rights: Chat mod, patroller, rollback *Can help with: Awards, sigs, templates, Message Boxes, Chat Bubble. *Current sig: -- 23:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *'Support'. *User rights: Bureaucrat, Administrator *Can help with: Signatures, templates *Current sig: - 23:19, April 19, 2012 (UTC) *This user likes this idea. *User rights: Administrator *Can help with: Signatures, Custom Awards, Profiles *Current sig: *This user supports this idea. *User rights: Chat mod *Can help with: Awards, sigs *Current sig: --[[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] *This user supports the idea *User Rights: Administrator *Can help with: Awards, signatures, userbox templates, wiki templates *Current Sig: *This user supports the idea. *User Rights: Chat mod, Patroller, Rollback *Can help with: Awards, Signatures and some other basic templates *Current Sig: - 08:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) *This user supports the idea *User Rights: *Can help with: Awards, Signatures *Current Sig: - Legosuperheroesfan 11:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) *This user supports the idea Discussion * We don't need to know their sig. It just wastes space, and I'm not sure how much we want everybody's signature on some official Brickipedia: page. ::On the contrary posting sigs would be useful as they contain links to talk pages and gives a "first impression" of the member to new members IMO (I'm still assuming that this page is going to be used by mostly new members). And why not have sigs on an official Brickipedia page? As I see it, sigs are a quick representation of the user posting in addition to their userpage. We have a page of Brickipedians, I imagine that this proposed page is going to be an improved version of this. - 18:36, April 20, 2012 (UTC) **Yes, I did intend it to be mostly for new users, I think sigs are fine. ***Yeah, it would help new users recognise users on forums.--'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 08:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) *A hockey forum I'm on has a "Banner Requests" page, maybe we could do the same for sigs or templates, or a marked forum. Just throwing out suggestions, seems plenty wanna go for this. I could set up the page if needed. - 13:34, April 27, 2012 (UTC) * Ok, so maybe if we have it in the Bricki community somewhere, in the Navbox? @NBP: that would be great. You can set it up. :So create the page as BP: what? Just need a good name for it. :) - 13:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ** Eh, I was hoping you'd have a name...hmm...(think think think)...how about BP:Construction or BP:User Template Requests or BP:User Template Help or BP:Page Builders or BP:Bricki Construction Squad. Maybe have a userbox saying This user is a member of the Bricki Construction Squad? *** Alright, give me a few days to set up the template and (a basic) page for it all. I'll just name it BP:Construction. :) - 12:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Finished, erm at least started. Any contributions/help accepted! And don't forget to vote. - 17:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC)